Entre dos
by Kmy.Jonas.Pattinson
Summary: En el colegio College Fashion, Bella vera como dos chicos se pelean por su amor Todos Humanos!


_**ENTRE DOS…**_** (Por Camila y Paula)**

_**C.1 **__**Hola "celoso"**_

El "College Fashion" es un colegio donde cada día pasa una cosa diferente.

Bella es una chica muy aplicada en los estudios y también en los deportes. Su novio se llama Edward, el es un típico basquetbolísta que siempre esta preocupado de sus partidos y nunca se preocupa de sus notas.

En el cole:

-Hola amor, tienes que ir al partido de hoy- dijo Edward

-Pero mañana hay prueba y tenemos que estudiar…- dijo Bella muy enojada.

-¿Me amas o no?- Preguntó Edward.

-Si esto va a ser así terminemos- Dijo Bella y salió corriendo.

Cuando Bella se fue muy enojada Edward trató de seguirla pero se fue tan rápido que el no puedo seguirla.

Al día siguiente cuando Edward llegó al colegio se fue a buscar a Bella para hablar con ella pero ella no llegó al colegio dentro de dos semanas y cuando ella llegó, también llegó un chico nuevo de intercambio. El venía de Francia, se llama Jacob y había esperado mucho para aprender a hablar español y venir a Chile.

En la sala de clases:

-Buenos días niños, hoy llegó su nuevo compañero de intercambio desde Francia y espero que se porten muy bien con él- dijo la profesora.

Cuando la profesora le asigno un lugar para sentarse, Edward se puso muy celoso ya que lo sentaron junto a "su novia".

Al pasar los días Edward se sentía más celoso y tenia miedo de que si le decía a Bella se enojara más y ni siquiera le hablara pero después de haber pasado tres semanas desde que se empezó a sentirse celoso tomó la fuerza y pensó que en el recreo le iba a hablar.

_**C.2 **__**Las consecuencias**_

En el recreo Edward habló con Bella sobre la pelea que tuvieron.

-Por favor amor, perdóname- dijo Edward.

-Pero… si te doy otra oportunidad para ti ¿Te portarías mejor conmigo y no serias tan celoso?- dijo Bella.

- ¡Si amor! Yo daría todo por ti.- dijo Edward.

Y Bella pensó que era un lunático muy "mamón".

- Te daré una oportunidad pero me tienes que conceder cinco deseos, solo si los ases realidad te doy otra oportunidad.

Mis deseos son:

1. Que cuando Tokio Hotel viaje en un avión, el avión explote y ellos mueran.

2. Que los Jonas Brothers realicen un concierto en vivo solo para mí y para mis amigas, Salir con Joe Jonas y que escriban una canción solo para mí

3. Aparecer aunque sea diez minutos en la película New Moon y salir con Robert Patinsson.

4. Que te tires de un puente que sea de una altura min. de 200 metros.

5. Que cumplas todos mis sueños anteriores.

Te doy dos meses para que cumplas mis sueños.

_**C.3 **__**Lo imposible se hace realidad.**_

Raramente al día siguiente de que Bella le diera la lista a Edward, el no apareció hasta dentro de un mes y Robert aprovechó esta oportunidad para coquetear con Bella.

Todos los días se acercaba mas a ella ya sea preguntándole cosas estúpidas. Que tenían solo un motivo, mirar sus ojos y escuchar su voz.

-Hola, te puedo hacer una pregunta? -Dijo Jacob.

-Si ¿Qué quieres saber? –Le responde Bella.

-Eh… ¿Cómo se escribe casa?

-Ya… ce – a – ese – a. - Responde Bella.

Esas entupidas preguntas repetían todos los días y ya tenían harta a Bella.

Al día siguiente Bella no quería que llegara el momento de "La pregunta" por que ahora la hacia a la misma hora.

Pero cuando llegó al colegio esta Edward, Bella llegó a saltar de emoción pero al entrar a la sala le empezaron los problemas ya que su desaparición le trajo muchos problemas algunos de ellos fue la que incluso le llagaron a llamar a sus padres pero no pudieron ir por razones de trabajo ya que ellos son muy trabajadores y esforzados.

El mismo día que Edward apareció, al terminar las clases llevó a Bella al aeropuerto para tomar un avión y dirigirse junto a sus amigas a Estados Unidos por que los Jonas Brothers la estaban esperando para su concierto en vivo y mientras que viajaba en el avión estaba viendo una película llamada "Twilight" y de repente mostraron las noticias que el avión en que viajaba Tokio Hotel estalló en mil pedacitos y los integrantes murieron quemados.

Al llegar a Estados Unidos fueron al lugar del concierto y en el la pasaron muy bien, al termino Bella tuvo su cita con Joe Jonas y en la cita escribieron la canción juntos.

Luego de eso se fueron directamente al estudio de grabación de la película y grabaron una escena en que Lucy salía en la película y realizó su cita con Robert Pattinson.

Y luego se devolvieron a Chile y al llegar se fueron al puente que mide 400 metros de alto donde estaba esperando una persona que lo preparó para tirarse en Bunge.

-Ahhhhhh…!!!!, todo lo hice por ti Bella- gritaba Edward.

-Te amo- decía Bella.

Terminaron esta aventura yendo al cole por que ya había pasado un día y tenían que ir a clases.

Cuando entraron el la sala se pararon frente de todos y cuando Edward estaba a punto de pedirle noviazgo a Bella pero…

- Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Jacob.

Pero al instante.

- Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Edward.

C.4 _**Si o No?¿**_

Bella se sentía muy mal, no sabía que responderles y a quien decirles que si.

-Eh…, ok el que demuestre que me quiere más gana, tienen 30 días oséa un mes.- dijo Bella, saliendo de la sala.

-Haber quien se gana el corazón de Bella, yo creo que tu no me vas a poder superar después de la noticia que le voy a dar… - dijo Jacob.

-No creo que nada le sorprenda tanto para que te diga que si altiro, soy su ex-pololo y nadie la conoce mejor que yo.-reclamaba Edward.

Al día siguiente Jacob llegó al colegio primero que Edward y Bella y, lógicamente, después llegó Bella, Jacob la estaba esperando delante de la sala con una guitarra y de pronto comenzó a tocarla y misteriosamente estaba tocando Love Bug, que era la canción favorita de Bella.

-¿Bella, estás bien?- le preguntó Edward, que veía como el amor de su vida se quedaba boquiabierta viendo al ojiverde tocando la brillante guitarra.

-Sí- respondió todavía mirando al hermoso chico.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Edward, ahora déjame escuchar la canción, ¿si?- le dijo Bella mira embobada a Jacob.

Edward sólo rodó los ojos, fue a su pupitre y comenzó a pensar su "malévolo" plan.

"Podría contratar a los Jonas Brothers y prepararle un concierto en tu jardín trasero, pero no tengo el número de los Jonas Brothers" pensó Edward "¿O podría llevarla a conocer mi prado?"

Jacob terminó de tocar la canción favorita de Bella.

-¿Te gustó, Bells?- preguntó el chico de piel tostada.

-Me encantó, Jake, muchas gracias por hacer esto por mí- "o mi corazón" agregó la pálida chica mentalmente.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja, guardó la guitarra y se sentó a en su puesto, no antes de mandarle una coqueta sonrisa a Bella, quien lo miraba con esa cara de drogada que pone uno cuando se enamora.

C.5 _**Nuevas estudiantes**_

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Jacob le había cantado la canción a Bella, mientras que Edward esta pensando que podía hacer para conquistar a Bella. Pero no podía encontrar algo bueno, pero aunque pasó 3 días pensando no se le ocurrió nada.

Bueno, después de que a Edward no se ocurriera nada fue al colegio para ver que tonterías podía Jacob.

Y al entrar a la sala de clases, tomó asiento y la profesora les iba a dar un anuncio.

-Buenos días chicos, les voy a presentar a sus nuevas compañeras, son primas y muy simpáticas. Pasa Hayley.-Dice la profesora.

-Hola me llamo Hayley Williams y soy de Italia.

-Bueno, pasa Lucy.

-Hola me llamo Lucy Pattinson y soy de Francia.

-Ok niños, espero que traten muy bien a sus nuevas compañeras, tomen asiento, Lucy junto a Edward y Hayley junto a Josep.

-Hola, ¿Tú eres Lucy? -Dice Edward

-Si, así me llamo.-Respondió Lucy

-¿Eres familiar de un actor?

-Si, esperaba que aquí no se dieran cuenta…, soy la hermana menor de Robert Pattinson.

-No, es que mi ex-polola es fanática de Robert.

-¡Chicos no conversen en clase!- Les gritó la profesora.

Pero Edward le tenía que decir una cosa muy urgente.

Mientras Lucy y Edward hablaban, Bella los miraba porque a pesar de que le dijo a los dos sobre la competencia ella todavía quería mucho a Edward.

En el recreo:

-Necesito que me hagas un favor para conquistar a Bella.-Le decía Edward a Lucy.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que le digas a tu hermano si puede salir con Bella…

-Jajajaja, ¿No quieres algo más?

-Si, que el le de un beso a Bella

-¡Que! Robert no lo haría a menos que le pagaran.

-Ok le pagaré, cuando se juntarían.

-Eh…, mañana a las cinco en el café de la esquina.

Después que Lucy terminó de hablar con Edward, Hayley le estaba preguntando a Lucy de que estaban hablando tanto… pero justo sonó el timbre para entrar a clases.

C.6 _**El Final**_

Al día siguiente Edward le dijo a Bella que tenía que ir al café de la esquina, muy buen vestida y muy elegante.

-Pero ¿Porque tengo que ir así?

-Por que tengo una sorpresa y con eso te voy a conquistar.

-¿A que hora?

-A las cinco en punto

Al día siguiente, el día de la cita a ciegas, Bella muy elegante, se iba directo a el café para ver que sorpresa le tenía.

Cuando Bella llegó el lugar estaba lleno de cámaras y periodistas y se preguntó porque.

-Hola, tu debes ser Bella.-Le dijo Robert a Bella besándole la mano.

-Ahhh…… Ahhhhhh.. no puede ser, tu eres Robert Pattinson.- Gritaba Bella mientras casi se quedaba sin aire.

-Si soy yo y también soy tu cita por hoy, ven a mi lugar secreto donde solo yo y mis invitados pueden pasar.

-No lo creo, pero como pasó.

-Tu ex-pololo habló con mi hermana menor y acepte, pero bueno empecemos nuestra cita.

Durante la cita, pasó todo lo prometió e incluso se dieron un beso, que era lo menos esperado.

Mientras que Bella y Robert tenían la cita, Hayley, no tenía idea delo ocurrido, total, ella iba a ver a Jacob. Él le iba a dar unas clases de una materia que a Hayley le costaba y no quería que le fuera mal.

Al día siguiente en el colegio.

-Hoy les voy a dar una respuesta para que sepan quien se ganó mi corazón.-Dijo Bella.

-Por favor párense adelante, Jacob, eres muy simpático, se nota que me conoces, pero a diferencia de lo que hizo Edward, estas lejos…

-Edward, eres muy divertido y lo que trataste de hacer para conquistarme si valió la pena.

-El chico que yo elijo es… ¡Edward!

Con la derrota que sentía Jacob, no sabía que podía hacer y Hayley lo trató de consolar.

Después de que ya han pasado 3 meses, todo a mejorado, Bella y Edward sol muy unidos y se quieren mucho y algo inédito pasó después de que Bella eligiera a Edward por que Hayley terminó pololeando con Jacob y Lucy hizo una nueva amiga llamada Emily.

Bueno esta fue la historia de Edward, Bella, Jacob, Lucy y Hayley.


End file.
